Trust and privacy issues confront users every day through their interactions with technology, devices and information. Users decide how much to trust someone and typically grant or deny access based on how the user feels about another individual. For example, social media sites allow users grant or deny access to social media posts, and other information based on a relationship status. Typically, a user is presented with a dialog that allows the user to adjust security settings that grant or deny access to information.
Computer systems also typically have rich security infrastructure so that users can be granted or denied access to information using a rich set of criteria, such as where the information is stored, what the user's role in an entity is, and so forth. These security infrastructures are typically administered by an administrator or other information technology (IT) professional.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.